Blue Bell Candy
Blue Bell Candy (ブルーベル・キャンディ) is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES and Magical Girl Raising Project: QUEENS. In ACES, she is the administrative staff of the R&D Division who has sympathy to and helps Princess Deluge. Her self-evaluation is low. The following information contains spoilers after ACES. Click to reveal: In QUEENS, not wanting to leave Princess Deluge alone, she joins the battle as well. She is actually The Third Lapis Lazuline, who has been following the orders of The First Lapis Lazuline. Appearance As a Magical Girl, Blue Bell Candy has light pink hair, tied into two braids on each side of her head and her bangs are clipped of the left side of her hair. She also has green-yellow eyes and earrings in the shape of a bows. Her attire is similar to a ballerina, with the main colors being dark blue and light pink. She has a blue royal crown, much like a king's, with a blue gem and bow hanging from it in the front. Lily-of-the-valley flowers adorn her hair and the back of her dress. Personality As Blue Bell Candy Blue Bell Candy is insecure and didn't have much ambition, but has a kind heart and is polite to everyone. She took good care of Princess Deluge and acted as her therapist by talking with her and giving her magical candies to make Deluge happy again. She is a virtuous person, as she doesn't like telling lies or causing others trouble. Blue Bell herself believes she isn't a very good liar. Blue Bell is a hard worker, as she makes a very high salary, despite not having a top position. She was mentioned to have worked so hard in elementary school cleaning that the principal shook her hand. As The Third Lapis Lazuline Not much was shown about her personality, but she proved to be a calm person in combat and despite everything being a gentle person and has a certain empathy with people and their memories. She is a pacifist, and doesn't attack other magical girls, but uses her candies to make them lose their willingness to fight. She does not want other magical girls to get hurt in any way, as shown when after she pacified a dragonfly magical girl, the Third Lapis Lazuline caught her as she was falling and gently laid her on the ground. Magic To change a person’s mood with magical candy She can produce magical candy from her palms that change people's mood. The candy melts and disappears immediately as soon as it's put in the mouth. Magical candies can also change people's mood based on memory, when the magical candy of happiness was used she revived memories of the past, but the candy of anger and others have not demonstrated the use of memories. The following information may contain spoilers or sensitive content. Click to reveal: By touching other's face, she can extract one's memory and emotion into her candies. Different colors of candy may represent different aspects of emotion and memory. Red color represents anger and hostility. Taking people's anger emotion can make them lose their will to fight. The rainbow candy can be used to make a magical girl unconscious and has other uses. The blue color is unknown. Relationship Princess Deluge After the events in JOKERS, Blue Bell Candy takes Princess Deluge in. She started to care deeply for Deluge and is willling to travel with her to protect her. Armor Arlie Armor Arlie and Blue Bell Candy are partners. The First Lapis Lazuline The first Lapis Lazuli is the mentor of Third Lapis Lazuline and she follows the orders of the First Lapis Lazuline. Pfle Third Lapis Lazuline erased the memories of Pfle at her request to "hide her secrets" and Blue Bell Candy comes to talk to her for some moments in ACES and QUEENS Lethe After Lethe injures herself, the Third Lapis Lazuline appears to remove her negative feelings (anger) so that she can die peacefully. Snow White After Uluru and Shufflins II defeat Snow White, Third Lapis Lazuline appears and extracts a rainbow candy from Snow White, causing her to faint. The Second Lapis Lazuline The Third Lapis Lazuline felt guilty when having to erase memories of the Second Lapis Lazuline and promised to cherish her own memories of her. She has a positive relationship with her. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters